


Alias

by artemis822



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis822/pseuds/artemis822
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a poem breakdown of the world of Alias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alias

A woman of a thousand names  
But one that always remains the same  
Giving truth to the one she loves  
Sending him to the world above  
Working for the enemy she thought to fight  
Needing to make this wrong a right  
Changing sides as a double  
She's not the only one in trouble  
With her father on her side  
Needing her double status to hide  
Hiding the truth from her friends  
A handler to help her with those ends  
A mother that she thought lost  
Returns at an unknown cost  
Losing time in her life  
Her lover takes another to wife  
An enemy freed, her father in jail  
She finds this life beyond the pale  
A wife's betrayal, a sister found  
Forward her life continues to bound  
A lover thought dead, a child to be born  
A dangerous enemy takes her form  
With her destiny finally unfurled  
She finds she has all the time in the world


End file.
